thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Defeating Makuu
It was a calm day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was spending time together at the Meadow. They were settled down underneath the baobab tree. "Tani says Mari's still not old enough to explore the Pridelands on her own" Kion said. "When will she be old enough?" Beshte asked. Kion shrugged. "How's Ameba, Fuli?" He asked. "She's learning how to hunt" Fuli answered. "Who's teaching her?" Ono asked. "Grandma is" Fuli answered. "Maple is a respected hunter" Beshte said. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. He returned a moment later and settled down on Beshte's back. "What'd you see?" Kion asked. "Prince Kiara and Prince Kovu are spending time at Hapuna Valley and Makuu is at Broken Rock with Janja" Ono said. Kion's head jerked up so fast he banged it against a branch hanging above him. "What?" He asked slowly. Fuli and Beshte exchanged a glance. "Are you sure?" Beshte asked gently. Ono nodded. "I know what I saw" Ono said. Kion stood up. "Lion Guard, let's go" Kion said. They rushed towards Broken Rock. When they reached it, Kion found Makuu deep in conversation with Janja. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Let's find out what's going on" Kion said. He and Fuli stalked forward. Makuu glanced up and chuckled. "Hello, Kion" Makuu said. Kion unsheathed his claws and sank then into the earth underneath him. "What in the Pridelands is going on?" Kion asked. "Janja and I have formed an alliance" Makuu said "Why did you ally with him?" Kion growled. "Because Makuu has information that can be of use to me" Jania answered. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Makuu's lost his senses" Fuli muttered. "What should we do?" Kion asked quietly. Fuli shrugged. "Use the Roar?" She suggested. Kion considered it for a moment. "Okay, Fuli you know what to do" Kion said. Fuli nodded and led their friends away. Kion watched them bound off before turning back to Janja. "I'm sending you back into the Outlands. Makuu is no longer your ally" Kion said. He braced himself and performed the Roar. It sent Janja toppling backwards. Kion watched him stumble towards the border, before turning to Makuu. "You need to get back to Lake Matope" Kion said. Makuu stalked off grumbling. Kion smiled confidently and rejoined his friends. Meanwhile, Belee and Kia had met up with Nita at Rafiki's Tree. They were watching Nita and Rafiki sort herbs. "Grandpa says that Granny was a good great-grandmother to him." Belee said. "Just like Nai Nai and Nona are to us" Nita added. She bent her head and began counting juniper berries. "I wish we knew Granny better" Kia said. Rafiki smiled sympathetically. "I know, Kia" Rafiki said. He began sorting through the borage leaves. "Nita, I'm going to ask Aunt Tani if you can spend the night in our den" Kia said. Nita glanced up. "Can Mari come too?" She asked. Kia nodded. "She's been wanting to spend more time with Nana" Nita explained. "We'll see if it's okay with Gran when we get home" Belee said. Meanwhile, Simba had decided to take Mari to Hapuna Valley to spend time with her. They were settled down underneath a mango tree. "Papa, I enjoyed Kupatana" Mari said. Simba bent his head and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm glad, darling" Simba said. Mari grasped Simba's paw. "Can you tell me about Yeh-Yeh?" She asked. Simba chuckled. "Of course, Marigold." He said. He began to tell her about Ahadi and the drought. When Simba had finished the story, Mari curled into his side and closed her eyes. Simba rasped his tongue over her ear. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories